Homer, Homer, Caviar Eater (The Simpsons Guy)
Homer, Homer, Caviar Eater is the sixth episode the second season of The Simpsons Guy. It guest-stars Robin Leach as himself, and Fairuza Balk as Coco Langstrom. This episode's title is a reference to the nursery rhyme ''Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater''. Plot Marge's wealthy aunt Marguerite Bouvier comes to visit, but drops dead the second she arrives. A videotaped message from Aunt Marguerite informs Marge that she has inherited Cherrywood Manor in Newport, Rhode Island. At their arrival, the Simpsons receive a warm musical welcome from the house's staff, who immediately leave afterward because Marguerite only paid them up to the song. Homer hires them back after admitting that he secretly sold the Simpsons' former house in Quahog. Homer has trouble fitting in with the blueblood cluster after disgusting everyone with a story about a rat at the yacht club, while Stewie adapts immediately to ordering servants around, even commanding two to fight to the death for his amusement. Homer begs Brian to teach him how to be a gentleman. After several attempts through regular methods, Brian resorts to shock therapy. That night, Homer arrives at a very ritzy auction in a new persona, "Lord Homer Jay Simpson the First", or simply "Lord Simpson". Marge is shocked to see him behaving himself and conversing easily with the upper crust crowd. Unfortunately, he also appears to believe himself fabulously wealthy, as he nonchalantly bids $100,000,000 for a 17th-century vase. Marge demands that the family return to Quahog as soon as possible; she says that she now remembered why she left Newport: because it changed people in much the same way that her family is changing. Bart is only able to snap Homer out of his delusion by comparing him to Lando Calrissian and smashing one of his Star Wars collector's glasses. Lisa explains to Homer they are not really millionaires. Although Homer returns to reality and reconciles with Marge, he is still $100,000,000 short on covering his auction bid when Mr. Brandywine from the Historical Society comes to collect. When Homer is trying to prove that millions of dollars of history happened in the mansion, he points to a note on the wall dated 51BC that states "Jesus was here", a large crack in the wall (which he pretends is where the Stock market crashed), a small toy train under the floor boards (which he pretends is part of Harriet Tubman's Underground Railroad), and a stone saying when the Pilgrims had visited Fraggle Rock. Mr. Brandywine sees through Homer's scams, however, and demands that he come up with the money by the morning. Marge tells Homer she is leaving him, only for Homer to say that the Lord Simpson persona is dead and only Homer the towel boy is there. He bemoans how everyone was right about him not being good enough for Marge, but she explains she doesn't care what everyone else thinks. Just then, Homer finds a set of hidden photographs of several prominent American figures (including Abraham Lincoln, Robert E. Lee, and Ulysses S. Grant) at Cherrywood Manor, which was a whorehouse at the time. Not only does the discovery make Cherrywood enormously valuable, but Homer sells one of the pictures to the tabloids to buy back his old house for double what he sold it for. At the end of the episode, Homer no longer cares what Marge's family thinks of him, since her ancestors were nothing more than "a bunch of pimps and whores" and does his signature laugh. Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier, Jacqueline Bouvier, Marguerite Bouvier *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson, the Grady Twins *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Simpson, Brian Simpson, Glenn Quagmire *Harry Shearer as Clancy Bouvier, Sebastian *Mike Henry as Clive, Blake *Hank Azaria as Jonathan Langstrom, Arthur Plimpton *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mean Joe Greene, Bill Cosby *Fairuza Balk as Coco Langstrom *Robin Leach as Himself *Bill Escudier as Mr. Brandywine Source *1 Category:The Simpsons Guy Category:List of The Simpsons Guy Episodes